Lovestruck
by CherryBlossom210
Summary: Himeno and Hayate feel as if their feelings are bringing them out of focus to the world around them. They both struggle without knowing they're both having the same problem. In-denial? Yes. A little insane? You bet. And how about lovestruck? Absolutely.
1. Chapter 1: Himeno

Chapter One: Himeno

Sitting on the steps to the mansion, Himeno was deep in thought. She looked straight up at the sky as she crossed her legs in a daze of wondering what, when, where, why, and how she felt so confused on such a lovely morning.

_I just don't understand,_ she thought to herself.

_It's almost been a year since I've met them (him) and nothing has really changed between us. Ever since the battle was over, Mawata made friends with the Leafe Knights, especially with Hajime and Shin; Mayune had made a really close friendship with Mannen somehow, and Sasame and Takako became a lovey-dovey couple; I feel somewhat... left out. I feel as if, my happy ending isn't exactly complete. _

_Maybe it's because I have feelings for Hayate and I... never told him how I felt. I was too caught up in worrying about the Princess of Disaster, that I thought it was completely irrelevant to include love to the situation. Now I can only wonder how Hayate thinks of me, probably just a friend that he feels close to. That can only mean why he's so nice sometimes._

She got up and began walking towards the garden._  
><em>

_I never meant to fall in love. I was totally disgusted when Yayoi brought up the subject of me pairing with Hayate. I thought he was just some lousy creep that peeped on the neighborhood girls and was my stalker. How was I suppose to know that he was a knight and that he was secretly guarding me? I didn't know Leafe Knights existed until I met him! Now the idea of being with him, doesn't seem bad at all. _

_I wish that the wind just sweep me into his arms and he would give me the MOST loving kiss! What... What the h%$# am I talking about? I sound like Yayoi right now! Since when did I start day dreaming about him?_

"Hey it's Himeno," Mannen yelled out. He was walking with Hajime, Shin, Kei, and Goh around the estate grounds taking in the beautiful sight of the garden.

"Hey Himeno!" Hajime, Shin, and Mannen ran up to her with Goh and Kei following behind. They did not know that she was in deep, deep thought.

_And why did the thought of him proposing to me come in my mind? Where did the words "baby" and "honey" come from? S&^, am I going crazy?_

_Is this what love does to you? Brings you out of focus and blinds you completely to your surroundings as if you were in a daze? Love must be really embarrassing... How can anyone live like this?_

Himeno found a tree and embraced it tightly, making most of the tree bark fall into a pile around the tree.

"Himeno?" Goh looked kinda concerned for her. Mannen tugged on her shirt and she slid down onto her knees still facing the tree._  
><em>

_How can anyone not love those blue eyes of his? When you stare at them it's like you're looking at the big blue sky. And don't get me started on his navy blue hair... AAAAH! I'm doing it again!_

_Waaaah, why do I feel like a teenager in a messed up love story? Well I am a teenager but...  
><em>

_Dang it, dang it, dang it! Can I at least stop thinking about Hayate for one second? _

She grabbed the tree with both hands and more bark crumpled to the ground. Then she started banging her head against the tree hard enough that it shook some leaves off from the tree.

"Uh... Himeno?" Kei placed a hand on her shoulder, but she still didn't notice.

_Argh! Why can't I stop thinking about him?_

She then started punching the tree, leaving a dent. Her head was all scratched up and her knuckles glowed red_. _Blood was rippling from both hand and head wounds._  
><em>

Blue lines of fear ran down their faces, in fear of their Pretear was going totally insane.

"Himeno! Snap out of it," Mannen yelled into her ear.

"Huh, what?" She popped back into reality realizing that five of the Leafe Knights were there. And they looked frightened by her actions.

"Oh, uh sorry guys. H..how much of that did you just see?"

An awkward silence fell upon them. So she knew what she was doing, yet she didn't see any them?

"Starting from when you were holding onto the tree for dear life," Kei spoke up, still having a terrified look implanted to his face.

"Are you okay Himeno?"

"Don't tell me. Does any of this include the "I like/_**love**_ Hayate" subject," Mannen brought out.

"I uhh.. well you see... I," Himeno's face turned red. Mannen whistled,"Oooh look at you blush."

"So it is about Hayate," Kei frightful expression turned into a sly smile.

"H..hey, it doesn't have-," Himeno stood up in a defending manner. "But why are you blushing Himeno," Shin tugged on her hand.

"Yeah, you usually don't act this weird. Unless...," Goh said.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Hayate walked up wondering what the commotion was about.

"Speak of the devil," Kei said out loud. Himeno froze over in fear as if she actually saw the devil himself after she heard Hayate's familiar voice.

"I just heard the tree shaking...Himeno?"

She couldn't move or speak, all she could do was stare. "Himeno, why is your forehead and hands bleeding," Hayate took one of her hands to examine the scratches. That just made Himeno burn up even more. She flung her hand away from Hayate as if he was the plague.

"Oh.. L..look what time it is! I..I have karate training to do!"

Himeno ran off like a stampede heading in the direction of the mansion.

"Hey, H..Himeno!"

'What the heck was that all about?'

**So how was it? Please R&R! Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Hayate

Chapter 2: Hayate

_No matter how I look at it, I suck at being truthful to my feelings,_ Hayate thought to himself.

He was watering the flowers Himeno usually took care of. He tried to be careful not to flood the soil so that the roots wouldn't be exposed.

_I heard a tree shaking earlier and it happened to be Himeno who looked like she was beating the tree with her head and fists. The others were there wearing perky smile on their faces as I entered the area. They were all looking at me, especially Himeno. Her eyes were widen in shock as if she saw a ghost appear and dissipate in thin air. I was worried about the scratches and blood from her face and hands, so I took one of her hands and looked to see how bad it was. _

_When I looked at her face, her cheeks were as red as her eyes. Then she threw her hands away from me as if I was contagious with some sort of disease. _

_Did I do anything wrong to her? All I was, was concerned for her. _

As the wind knight he is, his mind wondered off from reality. Not knowing that he was flooding the soil.

_Does she even like me at all? Well that's kind of a stupid question, of course she does. If she didn't she wouldn't be clinging to my arm every now and then. But... I think she only does that because she see's me as her best friend or a big brother. I don't think she's attracted to me at all. D%#&, when did I even start thinking about these things?_

He looked down at the flowers and saw the huge mess of soil everywhere.

_Oh man! This is what I get for spacing out!_

He turned off the water and went to the shed for garden gloves. There were two pairs of gloves and one looked like it was Himeno's since it was kinda small.

_Her hands are tiny, but they sure do pack a punch. I wonder what it would feel like to hold those hands as a couple... what am I thinking? C'mon Hayate, think straight, think straight!_

Hayate hit his forehead with his left fist few times to unravel his brain from irrelevant thoughts._  
><em>

_Are my feelings for Himeno that irrelevant? I thought it was just a waste of time to have such feelings, but why do I think that I should run after them instead of running from them? Do I really want her that much? _

_Well, yeah. As a man, I really do want her to fall for me. I didn't then, but I do now._

He traveled away from the shed while slipping the gloves onto his enormous hands. He was a tall guy after all; well built from shoulders to feet. He clearly is the emotional Prince Charming for his good looks. Or he should be called Charming Knight, instead of Wind Knight.

_I never meant to fall in love, I never wanted to. It's her fault that she was so cheerful, kind, and caring. It was a clear opening! _

_I can't help it at all. Why does it have to be her? Back then I thought she was just a stupid violent valley girl, but now she's the world to me. No matter what I do, she's always on my mind every second of the day. Himeno..._

He didn't notice that his face was burning with passion. Hayate was just too deep in his mind that he didn't notice anything that was happening. Pushing the soil back over the roots, he came over to a pink tulip that caught his eye.

_Is this what love is? That everything you see and hear reminds you of that one person? That you wish to be beside them all the time and be the one to hold them, kiss them, and just be their one and only?_

_Shoot, I guess there is no turning back on how I feel. I already admitted to myself a long time ago that I loved her. The whole gang knows, they watched me kiss her. Even her dad knows. Oh God, I wonder how he's going to react when I ask her to marry me someday, but first let's start by confessing to her before thinking about marriage. Yeah, let's go with that. _

_But... how am I going to do that?_

He picked the tulip and slipped in into his front pocket.

"Planning on giving that to her," a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Ss...Sasame!"

Hayate threw his gloves off and hid the tulip under the gloves. "Ww..what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just checking up on my two favorite people."

"Huh?"

"I was referring to you and Himeno." Sasame smiled as he watched Hayate uncover the tulip and slip it back into his front chest pocket.

"Like I said, do you plan to give that flower to Himeno?"

Hayate blushed a little and looked the other way. "Shut up, Sasame."

"From the blush going across your face, I'm concluding that you are."

"I said shut up."

_I think I'm too easy to read sometimes._

"Am I really that easy to read," Hayate lowered his tone.

Sasame gave Hayate a smile of humor. "Very.. you're like a kindergarten book."

_That's so great to hear_, Hayate thought sarcastically.

Hayate looked down to his shoes. _I'm scared of what she'll say if I give her this flower. She might take it as an insult since I call her "tulip-head" a lot I kinda regret ever calling her that._

"What's with mourning look?"

Hayate look up. "What mourning look?"

"You look like your scared of giving her that tulip."

_D&$%, it happened again. _( A/N: I don't cuss guys, so I blank them out.)

"Y..yeah."

Sasame tilted his head and pointed his finger up in an idea.

"When you give her the flower say something like, 'the tulip was cute so it reminded me of you', yeah like that."

Hayate's whole face flourished in a shade of crimson. "T..that's too embarrassing, what if she takes it the wrong way and whales (punches) on me."

"I don't know, it's you and that flower, Hayate. That one flower could help your ship come in; that flower could solve all your problems."

_Huh? What does he mean?_

"Hayate, you think that Himeno thinks of you as a friend?"

"Y..yeah."

_I'm pretty sure she does._

"Well, you must be a really close friend to her. She hangs out with you more than she does with us."

"That could mean anything, Sasame. It could mean that she's very comfortable around me."

"You're being in-denial." Sasame walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"You don't know how comfortable she is with you. Probably more than you think." With just that, Sasame walked away waving, leaving Hayate in thought again.

_I might love her Sasame, but I can't always look on the bright side of things. If I look at it as half cup full or half cup empty, either way it could hurt me. I want to be close to her and I don't know how close I can get. _

_If you want me to try_, _I'll do what I can. _

_But I can't promise a happy ending for me.  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3: Favorite Blue

Chapter 3: Favorite Blue

Just an ordinary sun shining morning came up to play, while the calmness of the moon light slept slowly away.

Enjoying the simple breeze and the smell of dew on the grass, Himeno wore a simple ensemble of tan capris and a short sleeve pink shirt that matched her emotions to such a wonderful, peaceful morning. She sat on the bench kicking her legs back and forth, secretly watching Hayate watering the flowers and making sure that he didn't take any notice that she was there.

_I guess I can at least adore him from afar and enjoy the time that I have,_ Himeno thought to herself.

_But... what will happen when moments like these are gone? Will I still be able to be by his side?_

She took a deep breath and silently sighed at the thought.

"Instead of watching and waiting secretly, why don't you take action," Kei came up and sat in the seat next to her.

"Kei.."

"You two are more fun to watch. After what happened with you yesterday, I thought I should come; I don't want to miss any of the fun."

A sweat drop slid down Himeno's face. _Kei..._

"Hey, Himeno."

"Yeah?"

Kei looked at her and giggled to himself and said,"I never saw Hayate smile in a LONG time. I never even seen him cry. In my whole entire life that I've know Hayate, he was known never to cry. Until he met you..."

Himeno looked at him with questioning eyes... missing the, 'until he met you' part. "You mean he never cried before?"

"He never experienced of having something special in his life. He never once showed his true feelings towards anyone."

_Did it just go over her head?_

"Never experienced something special in his life? What... Hayate never had anything that was close to his heart?"

Kei shook his head side to side. "Yeah, it seemed that way. Until he thought that he lost that special thing forever; that was the first time I ever saw him cry."

"The first time..," Himeno repeated to herself. She brought her knees up to her chest and sh wrapped her arms around them. Suddenly, her mind flashed back to the time after winning the battle. _Hayate was hovering over me and his eyes were all puffy_. _There were tear lines going down his face and my face was wet from tear drops._

Her eyes snapped of realization. "Hayate was crying after the battle..."

Kei slipped his arm around Himeno's shoulders and brought his lips to her ears and whispered, "Now that your realize that, just think about what I said."

He stood up from the bench and ruffled Himeno's hair. "So..." Himeno went back into deep thought.

"Himeno, that was the first time Hayate ever cried. He looked so miserable; it looked like his feelings were smashed into pieces."

Himeno blushed a little and Kei smiled when he thought it finally went through her.

"Kei... Are you saying that he has feelings for me?"

He smiled even more.

"But Kei, I totally doubt he does."

Kei's smile faded and he smacked his forehead. _Are you that oblivious to everything? _

He prevented himself from explaining more and pulled her out of her seat and started pushing her towards the garden.

"Kei, what are you doing?"

"Everything goes over your head.. I think it's time for you to figure out for your self."

Looking forward, she saw that Kei was pushing her towards Hayate, who was kneeling down working on the flowers with his back turned towards them.

Himeno started yelling in a whisper, _"But, but, but,"_ she dug her heals into the grass, but that didn't stop Kei from pushing her.

_"No buts Himeno. It's about time you two have your happy ending."_

_"Kei!"_

Stopping just 5 feet away from Hayate, Kei drew his arms behind his back and gave Himeno a wink. _"Don't screw this up,"_ with the flash of leafe, he was gone.

"KEI," Himeno yelled into the air.

"Himeno," a familiar voice called out.

_Crap.._

Himeno turned to face the handsome wind knight, with a goofy nervous expression splattered all over her face. He was standing up now, after hearing Himeno yell Kei's name. His legs were covered in dirt and he was wiping some dirt off of his face with a dirty cloth.

"No, no, no, no, no. Never ever wipe your face with a dirty cloth Hayate, that will just make the dirt spread," Himeno snapped back into reality. She walked up to him and snatched the cloth out of his hands.

Throwing the cloth over her shoulder, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her handkerchief. She went the water facuet and dampened the handkerchief with the running water. Himeno squeezed out the excess water and walked back over to Hayate, who was standing there trying to figure out what was going on.

"Here, I'll help you wipe it off."

Himeno extended her arm up to Hayate's face and started to wipe the mud and dirt.

_He has such a good face structure; make's me want to hold his face close to mine. I'll never get tired of those blue eyes, I could just stare into them forever. Those red cheeks of his, they're just getting redder and redder by the second... wait is he blushing?_

"W..why are you blushing?" Himeno's face turned red too.

Hayate looked startled but snapped right back. "How was I suppose to react? You have no room to talk, your as red as a rose!"

"Well maybe, if you weren't blushing, I wouldn't be blushing!"

"Man, I don't want to start this. Why are you over here anyway?" Hayate held his hand to his head, trying to calm down the angered veins popping from the side.

"Well, I..," she looked down at her feet, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I wanted to come help you with the garden. Is that alright with you?"

"Huh?" Hayate had to rewind and replay that in his head._ She'd never ask me this kind of stuff before..._

"Himeno..." He lowered his hand, letting his blood pressure slowly drop back to normal.

Walking passed her, he went to the shed and came back with her garden gloves. "If you don't mind getting a little dirt on those new close."

Himeno smiled and slipped her gloves on to her tiny but strong hands.

"I don't mind at all. Who do I have to impress with these cloths?" She slumped onto her knees waiting for Hayate's instructions.

"What are we doing today sensei? Hehehehe."

Hayate couldn't help but to smile back. "Oh now I'm your teacher huh? I thought you already know how to garden."

"Hehehe, I do, I'm just waiting for you to start." She gave him a cheesy smile.

He laughed to himself," Okay.. we're planting these forget-me-nots in the space in front of you."

Himeno looked over at the three potted flowers in awe and amazement. "They're so pretty Hayate, they're so blue it stands out better than the other flowers."

"You think so," he started digging the first hole. Himeno slowly pulled out the plant with the soil and roots from the pot, carefully bringing it to the dug-out hole.

_What are you doing? You could be confessing right now instead of planting flowers!_

"Where's the soil Hayate?" He looked to the side.

"It's over here next to me."

_You fricken rere! Why won't you tell him now? Oh why you ask? IS BECAUSE I'M SCARED!_

"Now lets bring the soil over the roots," Himeno got a handful of soil and spread it out over the roots and around the empty spaces.

"So Hayate?"

"Yeah?"

Hayate caught a glimpse of her staring at him for a second. "What is your favorite flower."

Then the sound of a record scratching rang in his hears. Nervousness crept over and he started sweating with blue lines running down his face.

"Are you okay Hayate," she asked concernedly.

"I...uh," now he could feel his heart pounding. _What am I suppose to tell her? Tulips are my favorite flowers, but what if she punches me?_

"Hayate, do you have a fever?" She brought her forehead to his, concentrating on the temperature.

Realizing that she was so close..."Gah.." Hayate pulled away covered in red with embarrassment.

"What," Himeno asked.

Hayate looked away to conceal the embarrassment. "I..it's nothing, I'm fine."

Himeno just replied with a giggle and a smile. "If your too nervous to tell me, I'll just tell you my favorite color."

Hayate lifted his head to at least see her in the corner of his eye. She took off her gloves and reached for his face.

_I'm just wasting time, I'll tell Hayate now! _Blushing as the color of the sky in the morning, she felt her heart ready to breakout of it's chamber.

_I must do this; if I don't, I won't get anywhere. I must find the answer. I must find out now.. Do you love me Hayate?_

She forcefully turned his head facing her, looking eye to eye. From the pulse in his head, she could tell his heart was racing as well.

"H..Himeno?"

Himeno closed her eyes, slowly making the gap between them smaller. Slowly and slowly her lips finally collided with his. Not just a lip to lip, but a simple kiss she tried to share with him.

_"Himeno?"_

She broke the kiss and stared at him with eyes full of love, passion, a hint of nervousness, and happiness.

"My favorite color is blue," she whispered.

Finally, the cage bird sang it's song, with two hearts getting their happy ending they have dreamt about.

"Do you love me as much as I love you, Hayate?" Tears were beginning to flow from her eyes, causing her cheeks to look rosier.

He said nothing, instead the overflow of emotions controlled his arms to pull her into a loving embrace, shocking her a bit.

"I...I love you so much," he cried out over her shoulder. "Hayate..."

He pulled her into a kiss and said, "I'm not letting you go this time."

**_Rustle Rustle Rustle_**

"Woooo, go Hayate!," someone yelled out.

Himeno and Hayate pulled from the kiss and sought out the one who yelled.

**_Bam_**

"Ow what did you do that for Goh?"**_  
><em>**

"Stop it Mannen, you'll blow our cover," the sound of Goh's voice.

"Uh, guys... they're right in-front of us," Kei pointed in the forward direction.

The whole gang turned to see an angry Himeno and a furious Hayate.

"H..hey guys, what's up," Goh spoke jittery.

"Can you explain why you all are behind a stupid bush," Hayate flamed with so much anger.

"W..well.. we can't exactly."

"Then just go," Himeno pointed in the other direction. Everyone left with smiles on their faces, because they know the happy ending is just beginning.

"Oh and Hayate," Sasame called out.

"What?"

"Your ship just came in," he winked and walked away leaving Hayate in a small blush.

"Finally.." Himeno said massaging her shoulder. "Those idiots better not do that again."

Hayate just smiled and pulled her into another embrace. "Then let them," he whispered to her ear.

Himeno blushed but giggled to herself. "Hayate, can you tell me now what your favorite flower is?"

"Uhh... okay."

"Then what is it?"

"Tulips."

Himeno's mind went blank, a vein popped up on her neck and she broke away from Hayate's embrace heading towards the mansion. Hayate tensed up with fear and tried to think of a reason why he liked tulips the most.

"W..wait Himeno! I.. I didn't mean it in any wrong way! They just remind me of you!"

Himeno gasped and smiled to herself. She turned her head to look at his worrying self and stuck out her tongue with a wink.

In a pinch she ran away laughing and her arms sprawled out in the air.

With a relief, Hayate laughed and chased after her. "I'll get you for that!"

"What you're gonna hit a girl you love," she yelled back.

"No, but I'll hug and kiss her for it!"

**Fin**


End file.
